Enter the Green Goblin
Enter the Green Goblin is the fourth episode of season three. After an explosion at OsCorp supposedly kills Norman Osborn a new goblin, calling himself the Green Goblin, emerges and abducts the people he blames for Osborn's death. All evidence points toward Harry Osborn who is believed to be seeking revenge for his father's disappearance. Plot One night at OsCorp, Norman Osborn and an OsCorp scientist named Wardell Stromm try to perfect a new chemical weapon. Dr. Wardell tells Osborn that they must stop because they have been working eighteen hours straight. However, Norman replies that they will work another eighteen hours if they have to because the formula must be perfect. Norman then remembers back to a meeting he had with the OsCorp board of directors. Anastasia Hardy shows Norman a Daily Bugle newspaper with an article revealing that he was secretly creating chemical weapons and in the process polluted nearby areas. Anastasia then tells Norman that he may own OsCorp but he is still responsible to the board of directors and humanity. Norman then blames J. Jonah Jameson for leaking the story. However, Jameson replies that he is a journalist first and an OsCorp shareholder second. Anastasia then threatens Norman by saying that she will urge the board of directors to replace him with another CEO at their next meeting. Norman then hears a nearby computer beeping and goes to it. It is a video call and as Norman answers it he sees Kingpin, who is also on the OsCorp board of directors. Kingpin tells Norman that if he does not deliver the chemical weapon to him he will kill both him and Harry Osborn. Norman then scolds himself and asks why he ever alowed himself to be controlled by the Kingpin. As Kingpin ends the video call Norman tells Wardell that they must finish the gas. However, Wardell tells Norman that they may never get a working sample of the gas in time and if by some chance they did they would have no way of telling how long it's effects will last. Norman is determined to get a working sample of the gas and starts working on it. However, Wardell warns Norman that he didn't secure the airlocks on the gas chamber but it was to late. As Norman begins working on the gas it causes an explosion. Spider-Man is nearby and sees the explosion and heads that way. Meanwhile, Harry is in his car stuck in traffic and hears about the explosion on the radio. Harry gets frantic and starts worrying about his father. As Spider-Man arrives he rescues Dr. Stromm and goes back inside to save Norman. However, a large container of chemicals falls over and Spider-Man dives through a hole in the floor to avoid it. As Spider-Man crawls out of the hole he sees Harry who is searching for his father. However, Spider-Man's spider sense tingles so he grabs Harry and gets him to safety. As Spider-Man watches from a nearby rooftop he feels sorry for Harry and believes there is no way Norman could have survived. Two weeks later the board of directors invite Harry to a meeting at OsCorp. Wilson Fisk tells the board that they must name a successor as the new CEO of OsCorp. J. Jonah Jameson, Anastasia Hardy, and the other board members agree. However, Harry is convinced that his father might still be alive because Norman's body was never recovered. Harry continues to tell the board that if Norman really is dead then they are all responsible for driving him to his death. Harry specifically calls out Jameson as he holds up the Daily Bugle edition which ran the expose about OsCorp's chemical weapons. Fisk agrees with Harry and decides to table the issue of replacing Norman until it can be proven if he is actually dead or alive. As Harry leaves the board room he looks back angrily at the board of directors. As Kingpin leaves the meeting he calls Dr. Stromm and tells him that Norman's death has diverted everyone's attention away from the chemical weapons which gives him the perfect opportunity to continue his research. Stromm is shocked that Kingpin still wants the gas after everything that has happened. Kingpin then tells Stromm that if he doesn't deliver the gas he will regret it. Cast Cameos *Ned Leeds (Byline on a Daily Bugle article) Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*OsCorp Items *Goblin Formula *Web shooters Continuity Trivia *Originally John Semper Jr. was going to have Green Goblin appear in Spider-Man: The Animated Series before Hobgoblin like it was in the comics. However, the story editor that was hired before Semper changed the order. Semper wanted to change it back but was stopped by Avi Arad because his company, Toy Biz, had already made a Hobgoblin action figure and Arad wanted the toy to be released around the same time Hobgoblin appeared on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*John Semper Jr. then tried to have Norman Osborn be the true identity of the Hobgoblin. However, Stan Lee did not like that idea and was able to prevent it from happening. Episode review Quotes "Your running out of time Osborn." "Why did I ever allow myself to be controlled by you! Now I could lose everything!" "Most unfortunate. However, discontinuing the manufacture of the gas is not an option. While as Wilson Fisk I must pretend to loath it, as the Kingpin I require the gas for my various enterprises. If you do not deliver it quickly you will be useless to me, and you know what that will mean, to you, and your loved ones." : '- Kingpin & Norman Osborn' "I barley survived that inferno! It doesn't look good for Osborn." : '-Spider-Man' "They never recovered a body! There's still a chance my father survived." "Don't torture yourself with false hope my boy." "Don't call me boy! I am every bit the man my father was! He considered you all his friends. And look how you betrayed him! If he really is gone then you are all guilty of driving him to his destruction." : '-Harry Osborn & J. Jonah Jameson' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers